Demon's Embrace
by Queenofsprites
Summary: UPDATED FOUR NEW CHAPTERS!The world was at his feet, and he choose a darkened path to save those he loved. The story of David, his blood ties, both immortal, and not so dead. How the boys came to be and Davids well kept secret. DwanyeOCMarko. Some DSTAR
1. The start

David's Story.

When I was a boy I wanted to be just like my father. From the dirt under his feet and the sweat from his body he had built our plantation. He was hardworking and was a devoted father and beloved husband. He along with my mother Evanthia migrated to South Carolina from England. My mother was Greek, my father an Irish merchant whom by fate met my mother on a lonely passage between routes. They never truly explained much to us children. My sister use to always say they were star-crossed lovers rejected by the families they loved. She'd always make my father laugh .He was always teaching me life lessons in which they both always seemed to find humor in. I was proud to be his son and I dreamed to have a home of my own, and a family like that my father, was my life.

When I turned 13 years old I found myself becoming detached from the boys my age, I felt strange. I'd often draw my mind in a magic play land. I couldn't help but feel I was missing a piece in life that a normal person could not feel or see. The world around me failed to please me. My mother wanted me to become successful, a doctor perhaps. It was unfortunate schooling was not one my strong points. I can't help but feel in a way I disappointed her. But my mother would kiss my forehead and checks and say just how proud of me she was. Now mother are you proud of me still I wonder? At the age of 16 I quit school to work with my aging father in the fields along with our few slaves. My father had always a weak spot for punishment, which is the nature of his kind heart. Our slaves were part of our small family. Nonetheless, my sister could not stand having slaves.

My sister……..

My little Amenuette, she was always a wild bird. She was lovely, stubborn to the core. My mother loved often to tease my little sister allowing her name to change to Hera, the Queen of the Gods. In 1860, the name Hera would of earned a hanging. My mother told us stories by the fire about the Greek gods of old times. My little sister seemed to soak up my mother's words. Mena would dance around and chatter about how wonderful it would be to meet the Goddess Venus. Her hair perhaps like Venus was golden like the sun accompanied by two big green eyes that swarmed with emotions Her skin was darker like my mothers, not so Irish like mine. I envied her often she would shine in the light, but she'd remind me that I was a night owl and must glow in the moonlight. She was the only one who could make me smile. Mena was rambunctious; she was constantly bouncing up and down the plantation spreading her endless energy everywhere the sun's heaven like rays touched.

The sun…..

I was 17 years old when I joined the confederate army. I wanted more than anything to make my parents proud of me. I had only achieved failure in my young life. I remember the day I left home. My mother was so proud and pleased she thought for sure with my

exceptional hunting and rifle skills I'd whip those Yankees. I remember her, she was wearing a light blue dress the color of her eyes, her chocolate hair escaping from under her bonnet. She held a linen hanker chef clasped tightly in her small fist. My father was beaming down at me ( he was several inches larger then I.) My sister only 12, was disappointed. She hides herself in the house. She didn't come to wish me a farewell. I knew my leaving would break her heart. She was scared. I knew my father was strong enough to protect them both. He wouldn't let them down.

I was wrong.


	2. Beloved Mena

That day August 21st 1862 was the very last time I would see my mother ever again. She died less then a year later of consumption. My father's once beautiful land become a base for a fat Yankee commander. My sister did forgive me and would write to me every so many months. But those months were adding into years.

Years of serving the confederate army……. A lost cause

I had made a single friend. He had lost his family during an attack on his town and in spite had joined the army. He spoke little, but was friendly. He was a man that was fighting for life, or else a cause, which was slowly dissolving. He was one hell of a marksmen, he had aim that never seemed to miss a target while mine was mediocre. Dwayne Hilsted, became my sole companion in this ragged campaign. His family much like mine was immigrants. Dwayne was of Spanish and Native American decent. His long brown hair was constantly pulled back in a loose ponytail.

We fought together throughout the war. Dwayne was determined that the south would surely win. I fell prey to a gunshot wound at our last battle. The bullet had grazed deathly close to my heart at an angle. The surgeon told Dwayne in my slumber that I would surely die. He sat by me through it all. I felt the coldness creeping up on me. At first there was a constant dark that lingered in my mind. But the darkness tore through me. Demons worked their way into my dreams, my nightmares. I was clinging to a thread of what life was left. On the third day of the surgeon informed me I had a infection that was spreading throughout my body. He asked what he could do to make me comfortable. He was old and slightly round. I spat at his bald figure. I'd promised Mena in my letters I'd come home. I hadn't received any word from her for a couple of months.

Dwayne brought me the a weather worn letter that was sent from home on the forth night. It was from my father, he writing distraught and his letters a mere scribble. Perhaps he was shaking.

_David,_

_I pray that my letter finds you in well circumstances like it has in the past. I have lost my land. The Yankees have taken control over much of South Carolina. Food is scarce now that the weight of the Northern ships stopping supplies has pushed down. It would be in easier with your mother still here._

_Even when the war ends, whether we loose or win more suffering will ensure. You come home to a poor man. The northern Yankees are moving into our town. I fear that the war has turned to there favor. What is to become of us? One southern remains rich in town. Maxwell Howell. He turned to the North when we fell their prey. He has hired townsfolk to work in his cotton fields in return for Northern currency. He seems tries his best to help the town. He has been visiting our home a lot the past few months. Always at night. _

_It is funny. No one seems to see him in the day. I figure he is off talking with the Yankee trash. He says he can make us wealthy again. He only asked for one thing in return. I can't bare to see it pass. Your little sister has grown to a young women, your mother would have been so proud. She had her 17 birthday just last week. She wished for you to come home._

_Come home soon David,_

_Your Father._

I knew that soon the war would come to a silent finish. I couldn't lay in bed and did I had to fight for a new cause. My family needed me. I'd fight the infection and I'd survive all limbs attached.

I did just that. I can not express the emotions that flew out of my body once buried the day of my life when Lee surrender to Grant. Dwayne came with me home. Two men spared from a historic tragedy.

It wasn't my old home. When I caught sight of the ravaged home and burned fields I dropped to my knees. This is what we had fought for. Nothing.

Mena saw me first, she came running a smile stretched across his face. I barely reconfigured her. I could of mistaken her as my mother. She was older, but her frame had remained small but she had surely grown.

The war was painted all over my father's face. His eyes looked tired and his beard and hair was completely gray. He looked small.

My sister laid the news quick. We couldn't survive the carpetbagger's demands. The taxes were to high nothing we had could save us. My father introduced me to the man that said he could save us. This was the first time I saw Max. He looked identical to his present form. He wanted to marry my sister, he said he needed a bride.

Over my dead body.

I wish I had known what my sister had been doing back then I might have saved her. But I'd wouldn't have become a vampire. My sister had lost her faith after my mother died. She befriended Kyatonna, a supposed voodoo priestess or something. Kyatonna was a freed black slave. Ky called my sister little Hera. I didn't know my sister was a friend with a witch. Then again I didn't think back then that they existed, or vampires. I was so naïve back then. In my own rights I was still a child, I had cast aside my youth and joined war. By right of age, I was an grown man.

Max came back one night to talk to my father in private. By midnight he disappeared into the night. My sweet sister was in tears and my father was pale.

They signed an agreement. We were flat broke, and a marriage was arranged.


	3. Immortality

Chapter 2.

How can I make such a long story shorter? In truth I can't. A vampire is eternal, thus their stories are long and endless.

Dwayne's story would of ended June 4th 1869 if it hadn't have been for my own actions. Lately more so the past year there had been strange disappearances, murders. They said that demons were lurking in the night preying on the lives of the innocent.

The demon part was right.

Dwayne was brought into our home at half past ten in the night. He had been tacking up a few cows that had wondered out of the barn when he was attacked. Two passing farmers had been walking past on their way home from the tavern when they heard the yelling. Dwayne had been attacked, from his blood loss and open bites his attacker was an animal. Dwayne's hair was tasseled and his clothing was badly ripped. I tried to ask him what had happened, but he was in shock. Nancy cleaned his wounds thoroughly. They were mere scratches compared to the large gash on his neck. She along with doctor Mead stitched him up. The doctor announced he had lost manger amounts of blood but would recover.

My sister spoke to Dwayne privately the next morning hoping to understand what had happened. I didn't believe what she told me. Dwayne had informed her the aslant looked like Max.

Max…..

This was the same Max that my sister was being forced to marry. Dwayne had been the first to display his reaction and anger towards Max. I couldn't bare to see my sister suffer. She was so vivacious, full of cheer and hope. She made me laugh. War had made me cold and serious, but somehow I could find laughter in her words. Dwayne was quite, what is the word?- Smitten. Back then I still wonder if Dwayne had been in love with her. Dwayne was five years her senior, but not like Max. Max had to be at least my father's age. It wasn't all that uncommon for a man Max's age to marry young. Funny what was considered okay back then.

That day my sister informed Max's servant she wouldn't marry him.

By the evening Nancy was glad in a wedding dress of satin and lace, her green eyes holding back her tears.

So much for my sister's freedom of choice.

I watched the suns red glare fall into the fields, the night becoming ever so clear. I was trembling with emotions, my mortal self could barely control and composure. Even if I had known that the day would be my last moments as a mortal, I still wouldn't of changed anything. Even still as a vampire I am most regrettably reckless when angry. I haven't changed that way.

I had decided that I was going to save my sister no matter the cost. I would take her and Dwayne away, we'd be our own family. A family of lost soul's in search of a new home. My father had failed to protect her. But what was worse after my gentle mother had died, he had failed her wishes. To be care for their world. At least what was left of it. He had drank himself in debt, signing away our land and even selling my mothers jewelry. Not every piece had gone away I had kept a silver locket with tiny emeralds set around the engravings. A gift to my sister. I would take my fathers place, I wouldn't fail my family.

Max's estate was ravished with all the modern fashions. His furniture, china, and even his dogs were so beautiful that it was almost sickening. I would of knocked if the door hadn't swung open by none other then Max.

" David my boy! I have been expecting you, please do come in." Max's cheerful welcome made me feel tense. Somehow though I wanted more than anything to stand in the doorway I find that my feet had brought me inside. When he gestured to take a seat I sat.

"I want you to leave my sister alone Max." My eyes were locked dead center on him. I had worked out all I wanted to say to him on my walk here, even tell him that I'd kill him. But now, sitting here in front of him I had lost my nerve. My mind was lost in a nauseated haze,

"Would you care for some tea David?" I shook my had. What was he trying to pull? "David, I am trying to help. You know I have been married, but it never truly worked out. They died rather quickly. I don't have children either. You see David your father has neglected you and your sister I am offering the two- Dwayne also if you like- an once and a lifetime opportunity. A chance to make a family and thrive forever."

"Why the hell us? Why marry Mina? You could take your pick of anyone. Leave her alone. God willing Max I will kill you!" His will over me had weakened some. I was on my feet my hands were clutching his collar. He didn't tense up or even flinch like I would of wanted him to. He was the one in fact who caught me off guard. Before I could react he had flung me into the air. I came crashing down hard on a wooden chair smashing it into pieces.

When I pulled myself off of the hard wood floor. I had lost sight of him. I couldn't comprehend how he had managed to fling me and disappear in that little of time. For an old man he was sure fast. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand and I turned around. He was behind me a grin so wicked, so inhuman on him I felt myself quiver. He laughed as he grabbed my throat with only one hand. He spun me around quickly and I was facing his twisted face, my back thrown into the wall. He looked like the devil. His eyes were red, jagged pointed fangs and deformed face mocked me. He was still laughing at me, he tone menacing.

"David I was hoping we could do this the easy way. Now I am afraid you won't get a choice in the matter." He lunged at my neck and the pain hit me instantly. He was draining my life slowly. I tried to fend him off me but I was losing strength and consciousness fast. When he released me I felt myself drop to the floor. I could not speak, his fading footsteps was the last thing I remembered.

Dwayne had to shake me roughly to get me to wake up. His wounds had healed for the most part minus the bandage rapped around his neck. I was slightly dizzily and my recollection of what I had endured only a few hours ago lingered in my mind. "Max-"

"I know." Dwayne sighed and took the bandage from his neck off. He revealed the bite to me and I felt my own neck and froze. I had an identical mark on my own neck. "Your sister knows what he is Kyatonna told her. When she found out you had left to see Max she ran to Kyatonna. One of Max's servants followed her. David they said she was performing some ritual, a spell. They are going to burn her. The townspeople have gathered. They shot your father. Hurry up! They want her dead before dawn."


	4. Rebirth

I was angry with him for not telling me, but at the same time I was confused about Max and fearing for my sister. But I ran with Dwayne and we rode down the dusty night rode after towards my home. The closer I got the worse I felt. People had gathered with their weapons and torches screaming and yelling.

I dismounted and ran towards them my sister was in the middle three men held her tightly. The witch was beside her bound by two burly men. The Officer in charge stopped me abruptly. "Hold yourself David Winfield. Your sister has been found a witch and will burn. Stay back unless you want to share her fate!" I looked up at my sister as they tied her hands behind her on the pillar. She was silent and her eyes looked intense. It was as if she knew everything. Her feet were bare atop the mounds of boards and sticks. She was still in the wedding dress; it blew with her golden locks in the night breeze. For just a brief moment the world around us was quiet it was jut her and I. She spoke to me, I he'd sure how but I heard her. "We are family David, that is eternal." She smiled and I felt my head burst with pain I roared clutching my mind I corrected myself and stood up facing the officer.

His gun was raised at me. I laughed at him; the tone in my voice gave itself new life. I hadn't laughed like this before, it was deep and I felt strength in me. My emotions flew from me in a single breath. I felt my skin tighten in my face and his scent filled my nostrils. I could smell his fear. I licked my newly developed fangs. I wanted to taste what his pain and fear was. He looked sick as he took a step back. I closed in on in quickly closing the gap between us I ripped out his throat. I didn't know what overcame me. His body fell to the ground. I had ripped his head off, a td at if dazed. I was unsure but I proceeded to rip him apart further. I sunk my teeth into his skin, the moment I felt the blood hit me I grew stronger. I wanted them all to die. I wanted their blood.

When someone screamed demon I was brought myself back to realize I had killed two other men, Dwayne had been my fellow demon. He had joined in the killing and was ripping apart person after person. Kyatonna had gotten free and was chanting in a d louder head. My head was spinning again. I heard Mena scream and I turned my focus towards her. She continued to scream in pain, I couldn't detect y they hadn't lit the fire on the post. Dwayne finished the last person off, he face covered in blood running down his shirt. "Mena!"

A force kept us away from her. Her body tensed up and her screaming seized. I tired to again reach her but flames burst from the wood itself lighting the post ablaze. I screamed her name but he image vanished disappeared behind the fire. Kyatonna begin to grow louder her chanting more intense. Her chanting cut off with a quick finish. Her body froze and she faced the fire. Dwayne and I were thrust back from the fire as the fire exploded and flooded onto the ground my eyes were hit by amber and I blink to try and focus. My sister's burning body leapt from the smoldering pile. I was in shock. I half expected my sister to be burned and her figure well not like it was. She stood up, and the flames seemed to surround her. She lifted her head towards the sky and raised hr arms above her head. The fire wrapped around her body and danced about her. The fire lifted off of her in a cloud and then slammed into her.

And then the fire was gone. My sister eyes were red, glowing at the blood soaked images around her. Her golden hair now red, and her skin a deep olive. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them they were green again and her hair's redness seemed to fade. She whispered our names and collapsed. Dwayne ran to her and picked her up.

"What did you do to her Kyatonna?" I hissed.

"Nothing that I did, simply what was chosen for her? Tell me vampire, now do you believe in the deep magic? It is everywhere young masters. You will live for eternity in darkness with only those dearest to you along the road. Do you think me wicked? We knew long ago your sister would be one of us?" he

"What am I? What have you done to her?"

"I have told you already you are a vampire. Condemned by the angels to spend entirety in the darkness. The sun is your enemy little master. In time your maker will come to you and tell you perhaps why he made you and Dwayne."

"And Mena?"

"She isn't a witch. She has a special gift; the fire has taken to her. She will in time learn to draw her strength from the flame and control you and her share once common bound, both immortal."

"Kyatonna I will ask you once more what is she?" My patience was wearing out.

"She must come with me." Kyatonna walked towards her.

I pushed her back snarling at her, "no!"

"Kill me then demon, others will come for her, no matter where you both go, they'll find you." She smiled. I didn't care, her thoughts were petty. "Then we will protect her from them."

"Then who will protect her from you?" Kyatonna closed her eyes as I snapped her neck.

hr body fell lifeless to the ground. Dwayne and I made haste, we packed essential belongings and burned the house and the bodies. We slept in the basement of an unfortunate farmers home and left their house ablaze to cover our tracks. My sister came to and forth, she slept almost all day and night and only stirred when we had to move. We bought tickets on a boat and fled South Carolina never returning in fear.

The years that followed moved quickly as Dwayne and I discovered our new abilities. My sister talked little about that night, but slowly she returned to her cheerful state bouncing about and taking in our sites and the new places we visited. To Dwayne and I parties were never out of the question, we could finish off several victims in one night. My sister would stay in the hotels or wonder alone when we killed. The sunlight that cursed us seemed to give life to Mena. I rarely thought of Max and what he had doubt sometimes mostly when I was by myself I wondered where he was and what I was missing in my cursed life that he may have had answers to.

It wasn't until the early 1920's did I came to the realization that the little lifestyle my small family had couldn't continue. We were being followed, by who I wasn't sure but I knowing it was someone coming for Mena. I had long been expecting it. When had been visiting a small village in Japan when I came face to face with the person in question.

Her name was Oyu. She was a magnificent being. I could smell she was like Mena, I didn't understand what it was that was alike about them. I wanted to kill her before Mena could see her, but it was to late. Mena had offered her tea and she had accepted. She was quiet, but not shy. Another women who had been hiding in the shadows came in after her. She has dark raven hair like Oyu, but her was much shorter. Her hair ended just below her ears and the ends were jagged. She wore earrings that had feathers at the ends. She wasn't wearing an elegant blue satin komodo like the other. Her attire seemed to be leather based warrior amour. Her katana hung lose at her side. Her eyes were red like Mena's had been that night. She called herself Miko, and she was a vampire.

Mena talked privately with them until just an hour before sunrise. Mena wanted to go with them. Dwayne and I had begged her not to go.

"David, I know. Nothing bad will happen to me I promise. I want to go, please. I have to understand what I am." How could I deny her this? She was so sincere. I gave into her.

We had no choose but to leave her there. She promised she return to use again. I knew Dwayne didn't want to let her go, but against his better judgement he found the courage. Together we came back to America and moved into a booming town called Santa Carla. It was here I met up with Max. Here that I found my other lost souls, Marko and Paul.


	5. A dirty bar

The late seventies Dwayne and myself were just beginning to enjoy our freedom. Santa Carla was home to low lives from all breeds. When we killed we feasted. At first when I killed I felt regret. I shared my victim's misery. I saw the women that they rapped, the people they killed and robbed. My mind would flood with their stories of drug abuse, and broken homes. Feeding was almost painful .

Max as he had once said found us. I will admit I was filled with hatred and distain for him. As was such however, he was my maker and Dwayne's. Against Dwayne's better judgement I allowed myself to learn from Max. He thought us how to block the images and emotions of our victims. We learned to take pleasure from the pain.

In mid July even the night was to hot for mortals. When the parks were closed after 10 pm, the surf Nazi's and street rats into the local taverns. One of my favorite places to visit was Sharky's. There Dwayne and I could drink well into the night without to much worry of on lookers.

Dwayne and myself had been nursing our second round of beers when a certain familiar group of surf Nazi's made there way to our corner of the bar. The leader slopped down in the both just across from us. He wore a beat up green army jacket and a red bandana in his dirty hair. The usually fives surrounded him, faceless and nameless. They seemed to have two new recruits tonight. The smaller of the two blondes wore a tattered white tank and had his hair short with only a small portion in wavy curls. He was the other blonde was taller, his hair long and wild. His personality seemed to match his hair. He took a long drag of his cigarette before he caught sight of me. He noticed Dwayne and my gaze upon him. I could feel him tense up. The other noticed his companion's tenseness and his eyes fell upon us.

"You two got some kind of problem with my boys?" The Nazi leader had worked his drunken self over to us. He reaped of garbage and weed. I would enjoy breaking his neck and draining him.

"From what I see they aren't your boys yet?" I lit my cigarette and pocketed my lighter and smile crossed my lips, one that I shared with Dwayne.

"I'd watch it if I were you man, guys are tending to just disappear these days." One of the surf Nazi's goons popped his knife out. They slowly began to advance at us. Dwayne remained came his eyes fixated on the knife just inches away from his face. I couldn't restrain myself. I laughed my laughter mocking him. I can smell his anger seep from his pores.

I took one more long drag, inhaled and released. I hit the cigarette against the ashtray, a faint burning filled my ears as the smoke dint idled away. "How about we take this outside so you can make me disappear?" Again I laughed, smiling still at the Nazi leader.


	6. Little Insight

**Okay I'd like to thank those that reviewed.**

**WittyNickname and Goddess of Twlight: thanks for the heads up, I went back and fixed alot of the mistakes! Apparently I really wanted to hurry up and post :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**David's Women: I'm glad you liked it! I also changed the name. I didn't mean to copy it :(**

**Ghostwritter: Thanks for reviewing! Please keep reading!**

**Three and a half new chappies! (yeah this one is short, not the rest!) I don't own the lost boys! Read and review!**

David put down his journal exhaling his cigarette. He studied the book, it's binding, the smooth leather. He'd finish his story one day. He had come a long way and it took time to except what he truly now was, let alone write it all down. His chair creaked as he got to his feet. He had risen well before sunset to write. Familiar shout and laughter filled the air. The sun had set barely an hour ago, his boys were up and ready for their night antics.

"Hey bro, we going down to the boardwalk tonight? I have got a crazing for some hot food." Paul jumped down from the fountain and gave Marko a friendly hit on the back. Dwayne jumped from the cave steps and through his arm around Paul.

"David we going out tonight? I don't think Paul can handle another night in the cave without turning into a mad animal." Dwayne joked.

"Yea… I 'd like to nail a hot babe, enjoy her slowly." Paul licked his lips causing Marko to slightly cringe. He ran his hands through his hair and humming softly to himself.

"Dude you're sick. Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to play with your food?"

"Come on Marko you know you'd love to be me? You need to lay back and chill some. You're starting to sound like Dwayne and his true love lovey dovey stuff."

Marko shook his head and diverted his attention towards David who stood patiently by the Cave's entrance. "Boy's were going out tonight."


	7. Uncotrolled

**Enjoy**

**It's a little different, give it a try**

**Thanks**

**And review**

Amir's father had finished the last bite of the rug. His father was by far a most exceptional carpenter. He had spent countless hours and nights working on one rug in particular. The magnificent piece was to be a gift to honor their great high priestess Krishna. It was with great pride Amir carried the article to the temple.

Upon approaching the temple guard he bowed. "I have come to delivery this to the Priestess. I am Amir Son of –"

"I know your purpose." The guard retorted. "High Priestess Krishna is busy, you may take the –" He paused casting a sour glance to the item. "Take it to the garden."

"Of course." He bowed. He would of gladly followed the his orders, except he feared the rug would be forgotten or get dirty in the garden. He by chance spotted a young maid carrying oils into a room. He followed after her.

"Miss! Miss!" The maid clad in blue silk was whirled around a look of shock on her face. Amir realized he had walked into a bedroom. Or at least that is what he thought it was. A young girl also in blue sat in the corner her hands frozen on her harp. Jewels decorated her forehead, her dark eyes locked on Amir. Only Ten feet in front of him was a large bath. The pool of water was deep blue and glittered in fire. In that very same path was a rather pretty young woman. Inn realization Amir hit the floor dropping his precious rug. His forehead touched the cold floor and fear slowly sank in.

"My lady please forgives me I did not know!" He felt utterly stupid.

"Stand up please." Her voice was quiet and small. Not like the mighty priestess. He obediently stood.

"But you're not the priestess!" The words seemed to through themselves out of his mouth. The maids quietly giggled.

"No!" She laughed slightly. "No I am not." She smiled happily. "How could you tell?"

"Your hair is the color of the sun my lady." Again they laughed.

"My, my, my, the words simply fly from your mouth don't they Amir?" She stood up; Amir turned his face away from her. The maids dressed her in beautiful white silk.

"I am sorry I- how did you know my name?" Amir relaxed sensing she was pleasant in nature.

"Oh, I just know." She approached Amir swiftly. She admired him quietly still with a smile. He was tall perhaps 6 feet. His hair was messy but short. His face was strong, slight stubble, but a baby face still. He was twenty-three years old by her guess. He was handsome and most desirable.

"Who are you?" He asked nervously. She touched his bare torso with her fingers longingly. She brought herself near to him and whispered into his ear, "You dropped your rug."

He stumbled back a bit to recollect himself. "Maids leave us." The young girls ran out quickly closing the only door behind them.

"You are beautiful Amir."

"Thank you my lady." He smiled sweetly up at down at her. She was smaller then him by far.

She approached him slowly. "You need a bath." He voice soothed him. Her words were playing in his mind. Her fingers were on him again. He loved it.

He couldn't control himself, he felt overwhelmed. He had no true recollection of the events. He only remembered being in the pool with her. The feeling of wanting her, and pushing himself deeper in her burning within him. She'd say his name and he'd push himself harder. Her kiss was like poison to his body, only spreading deeper inside him.

The doors of the room burst open startling the couple who were resting on the big burgundy bed. Two maids rushed into the room towards the young women. "My lady! My lady! Quickly!' The two maids ripped her from the arms of her lover, and placed a robe around her naked body. The man partially clothed reached for her.

Three women stormed into the chamber looking rather enraged. " Look at the little whore!" She pushed the maids protecting the girl out of the way and grabbed the girl by the collar. "Impudent child! When shall you learn?"

"Krishna! Release her!" The tallest of the three wore a dark purple komodo. Beside he a women in warrior attire stood in silence. "Sisters we have pressing matters to attend to! Dispose of the boy if you will Krishna. Miko, Mena come with me."

"No! He didn't do anything it was me, do not punish him Oyu!" Mena threw herself to Oyu's feet. Amir hovered frightened by the bed. The maids and Miko dragged Mena out of the room. Oyu nodded at Krishna before departing and once again closing the door.

"Please high priestess." Amir felt the air grow colder and shivers cascaded down his spine.

"Mena must have seen something in you. She deserves to be punished constantly disobeying orders! Buy she is to precious to Oyu. Lucky for her, unlucky for you." She flew towards him locking him against the wall. Her eyes were demonic and fangs grinned at him.

Mena heard him scream from Oyu's office. She couldn't explain what had happened, she just felt guilt. It was a shame, he was beautiful. Mena sat down across from Oyu's desk, still half naked. Mena glance outside, she had lost track of time, night had set in hours ago.

"You said there was business."

"Mena, it will happen now and again emotions will take control of you."

"Oyu! You said there was business." Mena's guilt was heavy.

Oyu threw a photo and a file to Mena. "Her name is Star Chamberlain. We have been covering her since birth. The queen thinks she has a pressing role to play. I other words, Star has a unique gift. I am myself unsure of what it is, only that we must convince her to come with us. We leave for Santa Carla tomorrow night"

"Oyu why do you insist on keeping that intruding brat around? She does everything in her power to put us at risk."

"Krishna did it ever occur to you that maybe she who'd serve useful in the not so distant future? Mena is a rarity. It isn't everyday you come across a soul not fully allowed in its demon state. But with that aside, she is after all David's precious little sister. I can make the assumption that he still views her as that innocent teenager that he had left in our care."

Krishna grinned remembering Mena's once fragile state. " What is it that you are hoping to accomplish?

"Revenge my sweet. Were David lingers, Max hovers close by."

"And what of this Star?"

"What about her? She's bait Krishna. She's key in my visions. Max has established a new family of childe. He seeks a new female, a mother figure. Star is linked to both parties. She'll bring down the destruction of David and his lost." Oyu bite her lip, "I'll take care of his new family."

"Mena?"

" After the rest of her little family is gone so will be the rest of Mena's heart. She be within a demon's embrace and I can strike. For two long have I been only half dead, with her blood running in my veins I will be unstoppable. Max will come back to us; he is after all your father."

The silent assassin Miko stood motionless against the door. She had never trusted Oyu let alone liked Krishna. Her vampire senses had been correct to identify that the two both shared a connection. Miko had been there the day Mena came to the temple. It was strange that her two companions were vampires and she was not.

Miko entered Mena's room quietly closing the door behind her. The two servants, Lavender and Lenne Mai were sleeping on a large sofa near the fireplace. Mena was sitting on the bed gazing out the widow.

"I don't know what came over me Miko."

Miko remained silent as she walked over to the window. Her leather boots clicking on the tile.

"It's like I wasn't in control. I am scared."

"Oyu and Krishna are using you.

"I know. I'm leaving for Santa Carla tomorrow."

"What are you going to do?" Miko crossed her arm and closed her eyes. "Unless you embrace what you can do, you'll lose."

"Miko are you with me?"

Miko nodded her eyes still closed. "I made a promise to David."


	8. Wild Nights

The boardwalk was littered with people as custom for a Friday night. The boys were anxious but walked together with a relaxed pace. David could smell their excitement rising in the air. He had planned for them to feed together. But even he needed little alone time. He sighed, he guessed they had all the time in the world to hunt together. "Okay boys, tonight, we are all going to do our own thing. See you at the cave." David must have surprised them all because they didn't respond at first. But within a moment Paul gave David a wave then throwing his arm around Marko and dragging him off to the nearest amusement ride.

David and Dwayne walked together for a moments in complete silence. Dwayne sensed that something was different with his long time friend. "What's her name?"

David allowed his lips to curl into a smile. Like always Dwayne had a gift for sensing anything out of ordinary. It was true. A certain dark haired mystery women had in fact been on his brain. He did hope he'd run into her again.

He had been resting against the wood railing that overlooked a large portion of the boardwalk. It was one of the boy's favorite place to kick back. The boys had been taunting a group of local surf nazi's. Then there she was. Beautiful, silent and an aurora of mystery David couldn't put his finger on. He sensed something different about this mortal. A feeling he hadn't sensed for almost a hundred years. She could serve more to him then a meal. A women in her late forties had just exited the shop across from them.

She was in a hurry and jammed her wallet in her oversized bag hastily. She came to a halt to look at her watch. The younger female took this as an opportune time to collect the ladies wallet. She had obviously done this before, and the timing was perfect. It was most unlucky that one of the useless security had also perfect timing and caught the young girl by the wrist.

A chase had ensured and David had signaled the boys to wait for him as he trailed the fleeing women and her assailant. The women had cleverly hid herself behind a dumpster in the ally. The guard was already wheezing from running. David came down from the clouds in front of the guard before he could pursue the girl into the alley. The man was stunned by David's disfigured face, glowing red eyes and fangs jagged to the tip. David sprung on the man and yanked his head to the side and plunged his fangs into the man's artery. Sheer pleasure filled him as the blood coursed through his body. He tossed the man's limp body with little effort into the dumpster nearest him. He smiled into the dark oblivion the girl had darted into. Wiping his face he rounded the corner almost knocking the wind out of the smaller form in front of him. He smiled. "What were you hiding from back there?"

She stared into his piercing blue eyes for a moment. "I was, a man was chasing me." She seemed to only try and play innocent. David was quicker.

"Perhaps it had something to do with that pocket book that you are clutching so tightly under your coat." David laughed, his laughter was more teasing then unkind.

She blushed pushing part of her tangled brown hair behind her ears. She dropped her eyes on the coat she held in her arms, ashamed. "I'm new and I have been trying. It's just hard to find a job."

David smiled, " I'm David."

"Star?" a small voice from behind her emerged from the shadows.

"It's okay Laddie . You can come out." A small boy no older then ten made his way to Star clutching a well-worn teddy bear.

"Laddie and Star." David noted. "Two runaways looking for a home."

"We're not runaways. I wanted to live here and I just met Laddie a few days ago."

"So then he isn't your brother?"

"No."

"Come with me Star, you'll like it." David extended his gloved hands towards here.

"Come where?"

"Just trust me, I can help you Star. No more running, sleeping on a street, or stealing to survive."

Star backed away unsure of whether to trust him or run. "Why would you help us?"

"I know what it's like Star." David shook his head in sympathy. "I was lost too once. I have a family now Star, you can too."

Star's brown eyes filled with emotions that only David's senses could detect. Was he a here to save her? Or was he just another psycho madman going to try and kill her. He was indeed attractive, though his demeanor was intimidating. He bent down to Laddie's level and smiled. "You hungry kid?" Laddie didn't reframe and nodded. "How about we go get something to eat?" Laddie took David's extended hand and Star couldn't help but follow.

David couldn't convince Star to come with him that night and knew he had better try again later. He had only briefly consider her as a meal. But as that night drew on, he sensed something strange about her that she wasn't letting on about. He gave her enough money to last for a month's board and food hoping to win over some trust.

"Star come with me."

"I can't David, you have already done so much for me and Laddie. I just don't want you to feel I am taking advantage of you." She was so sincere it was almost sickening.

"I offered." He gave her a timeless mischief smile. He knew eventually she'd give in.

"Star."

"Star." Dwayne repeated her name allowing it to settle in his brain. "Does she have thick brown hair and dark eyes?"

"How did you know that?"

"She has been watching you since we stopped." Dwayne nodded to the right of them.

David turned locking eyes with her, the mysterious women. He was amused to find she did not advert her eyes. She smiled, it was small, but a smile just the same. She turned her head realizing that Laddie wasn't beside her and darted off towards a food stand.

David found her arguing with none other then Paul. Paul sat casually on a picnic table his legs propped on the table. He was swinging around a ball and paddle. The ball which was secured by a thin robe flung dangerously around Marko. Laddie was tugging at Star. "Laddie we have to go." She seemed stern.

'Please Star he said I could play with it." Laddie pointed at Paul's laughing figure.

"Laddie-" Star tried.

"Star, I see you already meant Paul and Marko." David's dark figure was lightened as he stepped under the fluorescent lights of the food stand. "There good friends of mine. They won't bite." David smirked glancing at the two blondes who also exchanged amused looks. "This is Dwayne. Star trust us, how about we go for a ride?"

Star was unsure of what possessed her, her mind said one thing but her words flew from her mouth, " Okay, only if Laddie can come to."

"Of course, he can ride with Dwayne." David smiled pointing out the bikes that rested only twenty feet from .


	9. A Moment Alone for Marko

Star awoke in an unfamiliar place. The night before was a blur. David was the one responsible for where she was. Laddie had drunk something from a bottle that she knew must have been wine. She feared that this environment would not be appropriate for him.

It was already late in the day, almost dusk. Laddie was awake and playing with the toy he had eyed so closely last night. He smiled at her and announced he was hungry. Though there was little Star could do.

""Star, how did you sleep?" David approached her slowly hoping she wouldn't attack him or be angry for keeping her in the cave.

"The boys will take Laddie for some food, I want us to have some alone time."

"I think I should go with him David-" Star clutched her skirt nervous.

"The little man will be cool with us. Right buddy?" Paul rubbed Lad die's head playfully. Laddie nodded pushing at Paul.

Before Star could even try to go, they were already gone. Star starred at where they had left. "Star?" David came close to her resting his arms on her shoulders, pulling her closer. "What is it you are afraid of? Me? I won't hurt you Star. You're special."

"Special?"

"You can trust me." David pulled her even closer allowing his vampire powers to grab her. He kissed her on the lips, soft and tender. She was tense in his arms. He bent down and laid a trail on kisses on her neck, pushing his vampire desires deep within him. He led her to the bed. She sat down dazed. He poured two glasses of wine, handing her a glass. He smiled and took a large drink, savoring the taste. She hadn't much experience with alcohol but took a large drink, choking the taste down. It was a strange and unfamiliar taste that seemed to push her to finish the glass. David laughed and took the goblet form her. He kissed her again, this time deeper and more passionate. He craved to know about her and what the presence was that he felt about her. She seemed to only exchange his emotions and they became tangled in one another in a mass of flesh and clothing.

He lay naked next to her sleeping form. She had satisfied apart of him, but another desire still yet lingered in him. The night was still young with five hours until sunrise. He kissed her on her forehead before departing.

Marko sat quietly on the carousel, his arms resting on the metal pole in front of him. It was one of the very few times that Marko every got a chance to be by himself. Granted he like being a member of the pack, they were his family. But every once and awhile it was nice to get a chance to be on his own. Paul was a long time companion of his, they had lived next two each other since they were kids. They each had there one set of problems.

David and Dwayne had come and saved the two from a life that would only lead them down a self-destructive path. David had made them belong somewhere and for that he was grateful. Though there was this hole in him that felt left unfulfilled. Never again being to see the sun was at times hard, but he was young and those effects had yet to weigh him down to heavily.

But still being what he was had its perks. Marko had always feared death and the punishment his soul might have faced if he wore to die as a corrupt mortal. But still something was strange. Marko shifted as the carousel came to a slow stop. People got off while others bordered

When she passed by him, the world was in slow motion.

Golden long locks, tiny braids and ribbons flowing wildly around the tiny frame of a young women. She was full of energy as she glided passed him. Glancing at him only momentarily with her piercing eyes. She was dancing with laughter as her two companions locked in hands giggled past. She was wearing a loose red halter-top and a short denim skirt with red leggings. Her appearance seemed familiar in a way. The girls sat in a bench behind him. Marko could feel his throat tighten. Nerves perhaps? But why?

"Hey." Marko turned around to see who had spoken. She had short dirty blonde hair and was quite beautiful, but not like the other.

"Hey." He repeated.

"What's your name?"

"Marko." He blinked at them as they giggled and whispered behind there hands. The girl in the red remained silent. She smiled at him, staring at him with curiosity.

"I'm Leanne and this is my sister Lave."

"What kind of name is Lave?" Marko smirked.

"It's short for Lavender! You annoying prat!" Lave snapped before giggling again.

"How do you know David?" The girls grew quiet starring at Marko slightly afraid.

"What?" Marko was taken back by here. Her eyes were unreadable and her smile had melted away. "I don't know a David."

"Bullshit. I can sense his presence around you vampire." She laughed slightly. "Then I suppose you also know Dwayne." She smiled again Marko tensed.

"Who are you?"

"The question you should be asking is what she is." Lave and Lenne grinned happily.

"How is he?" She seemed concerned. Was she a lover of his, or an acquaintance?

Marko was going to ask but was cut off by the bell. The carousel stopped and an Asian woman jumped up by the girls and spoke to them in a language he could not identify. She was cold and her voice was commanding. Lenne and Lave jumped up and followed the women's retreating form. The other lingered. " Meet me at the beach in front of the boardwalk. Come alone and tell no one of me." She made to leave but hesitated turning back to him again. She studied his face, she suppressed a bemused look. She reminded him of someone. "Please Marko, don't even tell Paul or Dwayne." Marko could only nod and watch her go.

Marko walked along the beach his boots stirring sand up in all directions. There were only four hours until sunrise. The crowds of the boardwalk had faded behind him in the distance until nothing was heard. The mortals had retired to there home for the night. Marko had loved the beach in the day, the sun, the waves, and the girls. His life had been so simple before, well at least until he turned nineteen and- He pushed the negative memories back further in his mind.

The past was best left behind. David had told him that when Marko had first became a vampire. David and Dwayne had made them all a family. He had found his pack, his sense of comfort, it was all so precious to him. He didn't question them, especially David. It was just that he was so damn confused at the moment. One second he was laid back and relaxing and the next minute a whirlwind of golden locks and long sexy legs sends him becoming stiff and hard up for answers.

He was hungry. The more he tried to ignore it the more intense the fire inside him grew, coursing throughout him. He found his prey on a bench near the sidewalk. She sat alone hugging a small bag, most likely with her possessions. She had been crying, streaks of cheap mascara were smeared across her face. She drug a dirt sleeve across her cheeks and nose, making it only worse. She was pretty, late twenties and more likely a runaway or worse. An easy target.

He admires her corpse smiling through a demonic face. He had helped her. All her pain, worry and suffering had been lifted from her mind. He had quenched his thirst for now. It was hard to kill at first, his human guilt emotions still lingered. But with each drop of blood poured their life stories and their faults. They did it to themselves. At least that is what he told himself.

"What's pleasure without pain right?" The familiar female voice had startled him. He the demon inside him to subside before turning towards her.

"How do you know what I am?"

"David told me." She smiled dancing slightly on her tiptoes, fingers fiddling each other. "I haven't seen him in, well a long time. We're old friends." She offered her hand to him. "I'm Mena."

Instead of shaking Marko kissed her hand lightly. "You're a vampire."

"Nope."

"Werewolf?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Witch?"

"Uh ah."

"Then what?" Marko

She folded her arms behind her head. "I'm just Mena."

Marko stared at her for a few seconds before laughing. "Your going to dodge my questions aren't you?"

She shrugged, "maybe you're just not asking the right ones. Or maybe-" she stressed the word 'maybe'. "Maybe it is because I've got questions for you."

"Oh really?" He gave her a cocky smile. "Well maybe just Mena, I haven't got time for your questions." He walked away from her leaving her looking appalled.

"Ah!" She ran after him. "Wait a minute." She cut him off as he reached his bike, " just wait okay!"

Pushing past her he hopped on his bike. " What?"

"You are such a boy!"

He laughed pretending to be hurt, " your not so hot yourself in fact you're a bit annoying."

"Annoying! Annoying! Let's not go there mister, I just watched you rip the throat out of a helpless whore after she had just disclosed her troubles and even begged for you not to kill her!" She narrowed her eyebrows, " when I saw you with David and Dwayne I thought I sensed something different about you, but you know what? You're just as cold and dark and as dead as them all."

Marko jumped from his bike standing only inches from her, face to face. "What makes you think I won't do the same to you."

She smiled, standing her ground. "Because that would be a terrible mistake. Look you want to do yourself a favor, kill St-"

Marko silenced her pressing his lips harshly against hers. She pushed him away from her cursing him. He smiled and kissed her again. This time she pushed him back hard almost causing him to collide into his bike. "What was that for?"

He smiled dusting dirt of his chaps. "Sorry I just thought you were in desperate need of a kiss, don't worry it won't happen again."

"Okay. Marko I wanted to ask you a favor."

"A favor?" He smirked.

They sat on down on the hard ground. Marko felt stupid in a way, he had half expected her to kiss him back. His reaction had done the opposite then heat things up between them. Instead awkwardness had arisen between them. He cleared his throat, " you said you had to ask a favor."

"It's about David. Look I can't tell you a whole lot. I can't even make you believe me or trust me. You have got to get him away from Star."

"Star?"

"I don't trust her. God damnit I can't say anything, please just get her away from David and Dwayne, all of you." Mena's annoying taunting of him had worn off. She was sincere and what appeared to be on the verge of tears. It became clear to Marko that Mena's personality was hot and cold.

"How do you know this?" He was unsure of how to comfort the thin blonde who was holding back emotions that seemed to swell with each passing second. He gently placed his arm around her afraid of what her reaction would be. He was surprised as she tipped her head towards him.

Mena was in no hurry to push him away again. She longed for the attention he was giving her, and like a sugar-deprived child she'd take it in until she was sick. "Marko, he's my brother. I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"David's your brother?" Marko pulled from her slightly to look into her eyes. "I guess I'm not too surprised. When I first saw you on the board walk you reminded me of him. It's just he hasn't he ever mentioned you before."

"He hasn't?" She looked hurt. 'Look, forget about me. Star is the problem." She set her eyes towards the orange glow arising dimly over the ocean. "The sun! Marko you need to get back to the cave!"

He didn't question her as her dashed to his bike and roared away. He had paused just long enough to cast Mena a glance before he departed.

**I am working on a few more chapters to update in a couple days. Please review.**


End file.
